The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices having an electrode and methods of fabricating the same.
As the trends for miniaturized, lightened, high-speed, and high-capacity electronic products are advanced, future directions for developing semiconductor devices used in the electronic products are also being changed. A basic direction of such change is to comply with the future directions for developing the electronic products. Recently, the technology for semiconductor devices has been actively developed in order to include a plurality of semiconductor chips in a single semiconductor device by stacking the semiconductor chips. Semiconductor packaging technology may be suitable to significantly reduce the areas occupied by semiconductor packages, fabricate a memory having high capacity, and integrate functions of various semiconductor devices into one device, such as a system-in-package (SIP).
Methods of stacking semiconductor chips may include changing an upper structure of a semiconductor chip by separately performing a redistribution process on the semiconductor chip, or forming a through electrode in a semiconductor chip. The semiconductor package using the through electrode may have advantages of fabricating high-performance, high-density, and low-profile semiconductor products.